across the stars
by hyourinume
Summary: oneshot It was a breezy night in Daath. Who would have guessed secrets and real feelings would be revealed? SyncXArietta. Read & Review!


**a/n:** xD this is my first fic and it's syncXarietta!

**disclaimer: **i do not own tales of the abyss. sync and arietta bleongs to namco and kosuke fujishima.

* * *

**ACROSS THE STARS**

Arietta was sitting down on the stairs that leads to Daath's Cathedral. The God-Generals were assigned on Daath to see if the Fon Master will be back soon so they can capture him. The pink-haired girl clutched her doll tightly and gazed upon the starry sky. She sighed. It's been a month or so since she had seen the Fon Master. His green long hair with his warm smile. She closed her eyes and visualized it but when she opened her eyes, still lies the stars pinned in the sky. She misses Ion, that's safe to put it with. Suddenly, a cold burst of wind blew sending chills down to her fragile body. She felt cold and rubbed her forearms continuously to create a small amount of heat. While she was doing so, she felt her tiny body was covered by a blanket. She was just surprised and looked behind her. Her red eyes widened..

"It's cold, you'll need that" he said with a smile.

"Sir Sync.." she started then took hold of the blanket tighter. "Thanks."

Sync decided to sit down beside her and she did not even noticed. Not until he spoke again.

"The sky's nice isn't it?"

"Yes sir.." Arietta said without looking at him. She continued on looking at the ground for no real reason.

"Stop calling me 'Sir', that makes me look older knowing the fact that I'm not" Sync said letting out a small chuckle at the end.

"But Sir.." Arietta was starting to explain when Sync piped up again.

"Seriously, there you go again.. you can call Asch or Largo, heck even Dist 'Sir' but not me.. it seems.. wrong.."

Arietta slightly frowned. There was no point on what they're leading to at their current conversation. But the pink-haired girl managed to reply.

"But the ranks.." that's all she got to say before Sync cut her again.

"Oh? Ranks? Oh yeah.. that.." Sync said looking away. Arietta was surprised. "Wow, he suddenly piped down." She thought.

Silenced hovered on the scene. Just when Arietta was just about to forget that Sync is there, he spoke "You miss him.. right?"

Arietta was caught off-handed by Sync's statement. Miss? How on the world did he knew? She though. Still, she wasn't such an idiot to mention everything about that especially to Sync.

"Sir.. I'm not fond of what you speak of.." She said trying to be formal.

"It's Sync." He said firmly and then he continued "and forget what I just said.. I wasn't thinking."

Arietta felt kind of guilty lying to him. She doesn't even know why! She clutched her doll tightly as she was thinking of something to say to the now overly quiet Sync.

Then she asked, "Say Sync.." she said trying to refrain from using the word 'Sir' again. "did you ever felt.. like.. unused?" with the drop of her last word, she almost hit herself. What was she even thinking asking questions like that? But still, she waited for Sync's reply that seemed an eternity. Sync let out an almost heart fainting chuckle, "Unused.. such a broken word.." He slowly said.

The scary aura the pink-haired girl is now feeling from Sync made her as keen as ever. "I-I'm sorry.. Sync, I wasn't thinking" she shyly apologized. "No, you just described me well, _unused_" Sync said not looking at her. Arietta became uneasy, is Sync mad with just what he said? She battled over her own thoughts and at the end, she decided to reveal the real reason why she just asked that.

"I'm a former Fon Master Guardian, under Ion.. H-he rescued me. He taught me everything. I was broken before he came.." She said quite sad. Sync was taken aback hearing the little girl reveal a should have been forgotten past but he decided not to show any act of shock and continued listening. "..I-thought everything was okay.. I got mommy, my brothers and sisters and Ion.. I couldn't have asked for anything else.." Sync sighed silently, he hates it when somebody praises Ion, the more efficient replica, but for the sake of Arietta, he allowed her to continue. "But one day, I was told to that I can no longer be Ion's Fon Master Guard, I was shattered and seek for answers.. then.. I saw Ion, with a new Fon Master Guard.. I hated Anise for taking what is mine.. for taking my life.." with that she started to cry, tears of regret and loneliness. "I-I cherished him… everything.. but in the end, I'm the one who got thrown away.." She said between her sobs. Sync was ashamed for making Arietta cry (though it wasn't literally his fault).

Suddenly, he felt Arietta's hands on his right sleeves where she drowned all her tears away. He stroked her soft pink hair gently.

Now, it was his turn to speak.

"I was.. unused too.. a piece of failure left to live or die at my will, I wasn't even born for a purpose, but I'm still here..

Now, I don't really know who or what I am.." He said.

Arietta now recovered from her crying replied, "but you're Sync..".

He averted his gaze towards the sky again,

"Having a name doesn't necessarily mean having an identity"

He wisely said.

Arietta pondered that well. "Thank you, Sync.." She said after a few moments.

He looked at her with a smile and said "What's that all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Thank you.. for telling me that life still has it's meaning" She whispered finishing with a smile.

"Well, thanks you for showing me too.." Sync muttered under his breath.

"What was it?" The pink-haired girl curiously asked.

"Ah, no, nothing!" Sync said waving his hand in the gesture of 'nothing'.

After that was a long silence, both took time to appreciate the beauty of the night.

Then Sync spoke, "I'm actually going to tell you something.." he paused almost fidgeting "Arietta.. I.."

Then he looked beside him only to see young Arietta calmly sleeping partly covered by the blanket Sync offered earlier.

Sync sighed.

He stood up and thoroughly covered Arietta with the blanket.

After a moment of staring at her, he found himself closing his eyes too and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**a/n:** was it any good?

i hope so but if it isn't, well, it's my first anyway!

reviews are apreciated however, **i don't appreciate flames**.

thank you!


End file.
